The opportunity to utilize wireless features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Wireless features include wireless vehicle communication, networking, maintenance and diagnostic services for a mobile vehicle.
Typically, conventional wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g. telematics units) provide voice communication. Recently, these wireless systems have been utilized to update systems within telematics units, such as, for example radio station presets. Similar to other conventional wireless systems, telematics units within mobile vehicles are required to regularly register with the mobile vehicle communication system (MVCS). This registration is called a registration request. The registration request notifies the MVCS that the telematics unit is operational and is operating within a specified portion of the MVCS.
While the process of performing an individual registration request does not consume a great deal of system power, prolonged operation of registration requests, such as, for example every ten minutes will result in a system energy level reduction below an acceptable threshold. Typically, mobile vehicles are operated frequently enough that the system energy level does not drop below the acceptable threshold. Unfortunately, a prolonged period of mobile vehicle inactivity may result in a system energy level reduction below an acceptable threshold. This outcome is not desirable.
The present invention addresses these and other issues and advances the state of the art.